Burgundy Carnage
by Magenta McKinley
Summary: Another one of my ROTOQ alternatives, but my first after Rocky story in which both Riff and Magenta live. How special. Magenta's POV, 3 chapters. Please R&R!
1. Transylvanian Rain

AN: This took me a long time to write, plus the immense amout of time that the site was down. I go much slower without Kristi's bitching. The title references Hedwig, if you got that, you rock. Rainbow Carnage (LA Hedwig cast) rocks as well. Eh...my zip disk stopped working (which had ALL my stuff on it) so everything is stuck OUTSIDE the computer. The only way I'm getting this story up is that I had sent it to someone and I discovered it in sent mail. I had already written the author's notes and all but now I have no idea what it origionally said...oh well. Why must computers hate me? I did get my scanner to work though. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters from RHPS or Revenge of the Old Queen, and I can't get my own computer to do as I tell it.  
  
I climbed the stone stairs of the palace, up to our quarters. The wall sconces cast shadows all about me, shifting as I walked, following me. Although I was accustomed to the many winding staircases of the castle that we had inhabited back on Earth, the ones of the Transylvanian palace seemed never ending. It was well worth it though, for the rooms that now belonged to us were much more luxurious than anything that had been ours during the years on Earth.   
I finally reached the end of the dark staircase, walking past my room and to Riff's. I opened the door with a slight creak, stepping into the empty darkness. The only light was that of the moon, coming in through the window, but that was enough. I walked over to it, leaning on the window sill and looking out into the perpetual night.   
I wished that Riff would return soon. Ever since we had returned to Transsexual, his days had been spent away from me, commanding the Transylvanian Armed Forces. He was now a General, by appointment of the Old Queen. She, along with the rest of the Transylvanians, had taken the news of Frank's death just as we had hoped, that is, after our explanation. He had always been adored for his cunning good looks and charm, so it had been up to us to reveal to them that he was not at all fit to be prince. He was not to be trusted, his selfish irresponsibility always prevailing. Once we had made our voyage back home, we told the Queen about his attempts to create life. It had been his dream, his vision, but he had taken no part in the work. This was partly because of his lack of scientific knowledge, and his utter contempt for work in general. These were more than slight flaws in his plan, and his solution, of course, had been to have someone else do the work. This someone else had been Riff, constantly taking orders from Frank on how the creature should look. We informed the Queen of his usually violent tyranny, explaining that our only choice was to forcibly end the mission. We had said this with remorse, as though we actually felt some penitence about putting an end to his life. This was the only part of our story that had been a complete lie. But still the Queen had accepted it without question, and she told us, somewhat tearfully, that we had done a noble thing. She had appointed Riff to be General of the Transylvanian Armed Forces for his wise decisions in when to kill. We had not told her about Columbia and Rocky.   
The Queen had given us rooms at the palace, though this luxury came with a price. We had of course been given separate rooms, and we had to be extremely vigilant as not to give ourselves away. We had managed to keep our love a secret, and if anyone ever found out, we would surely be stripped of our newly earned honor. But luckily, no one ever ventured to our wing, so it was never known that our nights were spent together, one room always left vacant.  
I leaned out the window, my face met with a fine rain, dropping from the eternally black sky. Apparently the rain had only come minutes ago, for when I had been outside in the courtyard there had been none.   
My days since we had returned had all been nearly identical, including this one. I would walk along the black sand beaches, or sit outside the castle grounds and watch the passers by. And for the first time in my life, they noticed me as well. They would slow and stare, confirming to themselves that it really was Magenta, Riff Raff's sister, who had recently killed Dr. Frank-N-Furter. They would sometimes try to engage me in conversation, but only to realize that their efforts were in vain; I never desired to interact with any of them. Though I always wished that I could have spent these times with Riff, I welcomed the emptiness in comparison to my previous days of endless serving.  
I brought my head back inside as the rain grew harder, my hair already near soaking. I walked over to his bed, sitting down on the ebony velvet. I listened to the rhythmic sound of the falling rain, a sound which I had always loved. My thoughts became lost in the sound of the water hitting the stone roof of the castle, and the ground below. Each drop that fell onto the leaves of the trees, the asphalt of the city, the dark sandy shore, and into the vast black ocean, created a cacophony that consumed my mind. I was gradually pulled from my enveloped state by a sound which stood out from that of the rain. The sound of footsteps grew louder as their owner climbed the stairs, just as I had earlier. I knew it was Riff, and I could tell how near he was from the sound of the steps only, and how the sound changed as he came down the hallway. Finally, he pushed the door open, which I had not closed completely. He shut it behind him, blocking out the dim light that the sconces cast, making the room slightly darker and the moonlight appear more silver. I rose to greet my brother, meeting him in the middle of the room. He held his hands out in front of him, and I did the same, pressing mine to his. He drew me closer, the movement familiar. We pressed our forearms together until they met at the elbow, finally bringing them back down. He pulled me close to him after being apart for so long, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his fingers traipse through my hair, damp with rainwater. He brought his hand to his jacket, wiping it on the black of his General's uniform, which was fairly pointless, for it was just as wet.  
It was so refreshing to see him in something other than the tattered butler's uniform, and without the hunched back. That too, had been Frank's creation, his idea of how his servant and assistant should look. As his on Earth, he had watched many of their science fiction movies, and had acquired a multitude of ideas for the creation from these. One of them being that his assistant should appear as the one in the movie. But the stuffed jacket eventually became to his benefit, for it lessened the impact of the beatings that would come of our master's short temper.   
Since he had been made General, any aggression that he had was no longer taken out on me, as it had been while we were under the rule of Frank. It most likely got burnt out during his days of commanding the troops. I didn't know exactly what went on there, but whatever it was, it was to my benefit.  
Riff was nearly soaking from the rain outside, and I could feel the moisture of his clothes and skin seeping through to mine. His fingers were slightly tangled in my damp red curls, but he managed to gently pull them out. I could feel his eyes staring past me, out the window. We moved simultaneously over to it, standing before the falling rain, and gazing out into the everlasting blackness. He wrapped me in his arms once again, pulling us close. He kissed me, softly but eagerly, our lips meeting for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Lightening flashed outside, piercing through the black night sky. The fleeting crash of silver illuminated us in front of the open window, suffusing the room in momentary light. We remained there, wrapped in each other's embrace, while the rain pounded outside.  



	2. Caught

We lay together in the velvet darkness, the night air cool against my skin. We clung to each other still, reveling in the close presence of one another after the long day apart. The rain still poured outside, the sound soothing to me. I opened my eyes, fixing my gaze upon my brother, his gaunt face an endless play of shadows. Sensing my eyes on him, he looked back at me, wrapping his arms around my back and pulling me closer against him. I rolled over, laying my head on his chest. I could hear the steady beating of his heart in my ear, and I let my lips brush his skin as I relaxed against him. Suddenly, I heard the door creak open, and our shroud of darkness was broken by a stream of dim light. It fell across our bed, silhouetting a round figure in the doorway. Oh my, said a man's voice, dripping with shock. I knew almost immediately who the voice and figure belonged to; it was Lord DeLordy, a cousin of the Old Queen. I'm so sorry to...intrude on you two. Decided to break taboo, have we? Well, I've always known you were close but this...well I'm sure the Queen would love to hear about this. His way with words reminded me painfully of Frank, and despite their looks being nothing alike, their relation was obvious. I could feel his eyes on us, waiting for a reaction. I simply glared at him, though I could not see his face, for the dark of the room was cast upon it, and the hall sconces lit him from behind. I pressed myself closer to my brother, though I think they both expected me to move farther. What are you doing here? Riff asked, and I could hear his voice echo in my ear. I have something to ask of you. First off, I'd like to thank you for ridding the kingdom of Frank-N-Furter, we all know that he was not fit to rule, and well, he was next in line. But with him out of the picture, I am next. Though I have heard that the Old Queen has been considering selecting a more distant cousin, though the throne would be rightfully mine. It seems that she thinks I may not be fit for the honor. All I wanted to ask of you, was to put in a good word for me. You, Riff Raff, are of higher status than you ever have been, and she may take your opinion into consideration.  
Lord DeLordy, Riff said, have you ever thought that maybe the Queen has her reasons for not seeing you fit for the throne? DeLordy scowled at him. I don't know what they could possibly be. She is an old woman, not right in her mind. She must not know that I've told you to do this, that is why I've come to you in the middle of the night. But now that I've stumbled upon a little secret of yours, this is no longer simply a request but a demand. If you do not help me with this, I'll tell her of what I've seen tonight. If it had to be that she found out about this, the two of you would be reduced again to a life of serving, I'm sure. And now that it seems the ball in my court, I have something to ask of you, Magenta. He moved from the light of the doorway, and closer to us. I wanted to crawl back, to keep the distance between us, but I did not make the slightest movement, keeping him in my stare. I am not only asking a favor of you, but offering you something as well. After all this time on Earth, it seems that you two have...grown accustomed to one another. This relationship is rather unhealthy, to say the least. Well, Magenta, I'd like to bring you back to the Transylvanian life style. Tomorrow night, come to my quarters, I'll be waiting for you. Oh, and I hope this is okay with you, Riff Raff. But then again, do you really have much of a choice? I would not do this, there was no way. The very thought disgusted me; I would try and bargain with him. But before I could open my mouth, Riff spoke. he said. I suppose we don't have much choice in the matter, she will come to you tomorrow night. His response was nothing I ever would have imagined, and it appalled me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he shot me a glance that silenced the words in my throat. DeLordy said slyly, and I hope the Queen takes heed to your words...or mine. He turned, exiting the room and shutting the door behind him, cloaking us in darkness once again.  
I looked up at Riff, finally lifting my head from his chest. His response to DeLordy's request had caught me completely off guard; whenever Frank had tried such things with me, he had gone into a possessive rage. That had always made me feel uneasy, but I most definitely would have preferred that to the way he had so easily agreed to giving me away like a meaningless whore. Riff, how could you- He pressed his lips to mine, rolling over on top of me, silencing me. When he finally pulled away, I made another attempt to speak. I never thought you would- He held his finger to my lips. he began, You know I would never agree to such a thing. What do you take me for? I have a plan, I know a perfect way out of this. How dare you think I would ever subject you to such a thing, he said, chiding my assumptions, then softening his tone. Oh, my darling sister, you know I would never let anyone else touch you, he whispered, kissing my neck, and I tilted my head back, welcoming his kisses. I said, laying my hand on the back of his neck, what are we going to do? He lifted his lips from my throat, lying down beside me. You will go to his quarters tomorrow night, as agreed. I could tell that he sensed my hesitance, but his eyes were calming. Don't worry, I have this completely figured out. With you, you will bring wine, already poured into two glasses. But in one of them will be more than just wine. Poison will be added. When he drinks it...that will be it, he said, with a smile that contained a hint of malice. It amazed me how quickly he could think. What will we tell the Queen when he is found dead? I asked. Ah, that is where the other part of his blackmail' plot comes in. We will make it look like suicide. We could write a note saying that when he found out that he might not be next for the throne, he had decided to end his life. It's as simple as that. I could not believe that he had thought this up in such a short period of time, and under such pressure. It's perfect, I whispered, pressing myself close to him again. He wrapped his arms around my back, pulling us closer still. Sleep, Magenta. You will need to be able to think clearly tomorrow.  
I lay my head against him, letting my eyes close, enveloping myself in pitch darkness. I tried to beckon sleep to come to me as I lay tranquil in my brother's arms, but my mind was crowded with both dread and anticipation of the next night.


	3. Sanguine Wine

AN: It seems that all my ROTOQ alternatives have one thing in common: DeLordy is after Magenta and someone must die for it. Basically the three of them cannot coexist peacefully, unlike the human and the fish.  
  
Riff was already waiting in my room when I arrived. He stood with his back to me, but turned when he heard me enter. He came over to me, pulling something from his pocket. I got it, he said, holding up the tiny crystal bottle for me to see. I smiled, my eyes wandering over to the nightstand where a bottle of red wine and two glasses stood. It was all here, everything I would need. Shall we? I asked, I suppose I should be going soon, he'll be waiting. Riff lead me over to the nightstand, setting the tiny bottle down on the wood surface. I picked up the wine bottle, pouring its contents into the glasses. He unscrewed the silver cap of the crystal bottle, handing it to me. I poured only a few drops of the clear liquid into the glass to my left. I picked it up, inspecting it. The addition had not changed the color or the scent, disguised perfectly in deep red. I set the glass back down beside the pure one, and Riff took me in his arms, pulling me close to him. The nerve of him to think he can take you away from me, he whispered. It will all be over soon enough, he's most likely waiting for me right now. If only he knew what he was waiting for, I said with a smirk. Keep track of the glasses, he said, releasing me from his hold, I wouldn't want you to get them mixed up. Come back up here as soon as you're done, I'll write the note while you're gone. I nodded, picking up the glasses, keeping DeLordy's in my left hand and mine in my right. I walked across the room, turning in the doorway to look back at my brother. I'll be waiting, he said, before I turned into the dimly lit hallway.  
I followed the winding hallways and staircases, cloaked in shadows. When I finally arrived at DeLordy's quarters, the door was immediately opened from the inside; he had obviously heard my footsteps echoing through the dark hall. Welcome, Magenta, he said. I stepped inside the room of intricate gothic decor, wine in hand, and he closed the door behind me. I'm so glad you decided to come. I'm sure you won't regret it. My face remained solemn. I brought something for us, I said, extending my left hand to him. I sat down beside him on the canopy bed, and I could feel his eyes exploring me. He held the glass to his mouth, taking the first unsuspecting sip. He took a second; apparently just one sip of diluted poison was not enough to take effect. I could see his countenance twist as he took the glass from his painted lips. He gasped, looking to me for help. He fell back to the bed as dizziness took over his mind, and pestilence spread through his body. He still looked to me as I stood, his eyes screaming for me to do something. I stared back at him, a smile creeping across my lips; he would know in his last helpless seconds that this was my doing. His choking expression changed from one of pleas for help to one of shock and fear. I kept my fixed on him, even as his tortured breathing ceased. The wine had spilled from the glass in his hand, soaking the bed in sanguine red, but only to be immediately absorbed by the black of the sheets. I held my glass to my lips, drinking the last of my wine in one sip, before fleeing the room.  
As I made my way down the hallway to our room, I could hear Riff pacing inside. He stopped as I opened the door, his eyes burning with question. The same malevolent smile spread across my face, telling him everything without speaking a word. It spread to his face as well, nearly mirroring mine. He drew me close, his expression quickly turning to a serious one, his eyes overcome with a look of urgency. He didn't touch you, did he?   
No, no of course not, I assured him. he said, because I could never bear the thought of you in the arms of another. He was holding me close against him, so close I could feel his breathing. I know, I know. Nor could I, I said. I finally snapped back to our situation currently at hand. Do you have the note? I asked. He glanced over at the writing desk against the wall. There lay the paper and ink pen, the parchment covered in black scribbles that formed perfect lies. He released me from his embrace, leading me to the desk to show his creation. I picked up the paper, reading what he had written._  
  
When this has been found, it will be too late for me. I was born to rule Transsexual, I've known it all my life. The life I have been living has been leading to one thing: the royal throne. It seems that the Old Queen wishes to deny me the one thing that I've wanted more than anything else. With my life's ambition crushed, I have no reason to continue living. I have gone now, the best way I could think possible: death by wine. Your Majesty, I hope you are happy.  
~Lord DeLordy  
  
_It was perfect, and not at all out of his character. I handed the paper back to Riff, motioning to the door. He took my hand in his, leading me into the hallway, and we ventured together to DeLordy's room. When we arrived there, I opened the door, showing him my work. We entered, standing together before the bed where he lay, soiled in red wine. His eyes remained open, and although they were blank, they were still the same beady eyes that had drunken in my image before death. I was the last thing he had beheld, standing before him as I did now, but alone. My image was a part of him; my pallid skin and red hair, the black lace of my corset, he had taken it with him in his death. But in his last moments he had seen the vengeance and truth in my dark eyes; he had been told with no words that he could never tear us apart with his sly manipulations.   
Riff lay the note down beside him, the edges of the paper stained by the deep red that saturated the sheets. We turned, heading slowly back to the door. I looked back before exiting, the scene as still as a diorama, the canopy bed like an open casket. I closed the door behind us, leaving the scene to be discovered and excavated by another.  
We walked back up the stairway lit by flaming sconces, our shadows looming above us on the walls. Riff lead me past my room and into his, closing the door behind us, locking it. We were both drawn to the window once more, the rain falling outside just as it had the previous night. Our work is done, I whispered, before my brother's lips met mine. Hopefully we will never have to do this again, he said, finally pulling away from me. We would see to it that our secret never get out again, and it would never bring us down. Our secret was like a deadly virus, and those who were blighted with it had to be silence before it spread. We had quelled the first victim, and with him gone we would see to it that there would be no more. No one would ever use our love against us again.


End file.
